


Karkat ==> be the master of Dave and the economy

by Insane_lil_Shadow



Series: Dave's Economy Kink [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, davekat - Freeform, economy kink, god fucking dammit Dave, im going to hell, thats it, thats right, the boys are back again, we need sleep so badly, we're back baby, whyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_lil_Shadow/pseuds/Insane_lil_Shadow
Summary: This time, its even better





	Karkat ==> be the master of Dave and the economy

Karkat walked into the room dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, with a pencil awkwardly balanced on his ear, walking confidently toward the human Male named Dave strider, who was covered in nothing but different papers with different monetary values of each different kingdom around the planet

Karkat reached slowly into his breast pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill, slowly beginning to caress his own face with it, his voice coming out husky and sexual, or atleast the best he could manage it.  
"The global economy has been on a complete rise ever since I became president~"

The mass of papers covering Dave began to shift slightly around his.. genitals. Regardless, Karkat showed no signs of slowing down.  
"The carapaceans, trolls, humans, or even the denizens, they are all experiencing a golden age with stocks only rising higher~"

"This fiscal year proves that things will only continue to get better, as weve hit the highest global income and a net zero of debt"  
The troll had to stop himself from laughing as Dave let out an audible groan. Man did he really get this off on just talking about the economy? Should he bring out the calculator? Would that be too much?

Karkat decided to risk it and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a large calculator, one of those really old ones that actually printed out the numbers on a small slip of paper. The mere sight of this made Dave almost groan again, but he definitely didn't hold them back for very long. The troll began to slowly press the buttons on the calculator, putting in various different taxes and percentages and the whole time, talking about how great his policies are and how much theyll help the global market. At one point he even put the pencil in his mouth, gently chewing on the eraser which made the human Male almost explode in ecstasy

Karkat smirked, knowing that it was time for his ultimate move. He slowly approached the human, the loud steps of his dress shoes thumping against the wooden floor. He then got in very close, whispering right to the economy friend's ear.  
"Unemployment is at zero percent~"  
Suddenly, Dave's crotch rocket exploded, covering many of the papers with his... well you know what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> We're so f u c k e d


End file.
